Embarrassing Morgan
by Pherret
Summary: Miley Stewart had always had a thing for Oliver Oken. Little did she know, he has always had a crush on her too, but now he's dating Lilly. Just kidding... this is just a story I made to embarrass my friend Morgan. lol xD
1. Meeting Phillip

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montanna, but I own Morgan Kank. Muahahahahahaha... and that Phillip guy... i guess**

**---------------------------------------x-x-x---------------------------------------------------x-x-x---------------------------------------------------------------**

"Oh my god. Phillip Gaston is so hott! He is so smexy, I could just faint!" Morgan Kank said out loud to everyone as she paraded down the hall.

She felt someone tap on her shoulder and turned around. It was Phillip.

"Hey Morgan, I- I love you. I always have… for the past five minutes."

"Wanna make out??" Morgan asked desperately

"Sure." Phillip replied not- so- eagerly.

-They made out-

"You're such a good kisser, baby." Morgan said to Phillip

"Umm, you too… I guess." Phillip said while wiping off his tongue.

"You didn't like it?? Why?!?!?!?! Why!!!!! I did…" Morgan said

"Well, I'm sure it was okay. It was my second kiss…"

"Second?!?!?!"

"Well my first not- so- memorable kiss was when Mrs. Winslow kissed me at the last assembly. Bad memories…"

"Oh. Yea, that was umm…. Different."

"…"

"Want to go see a movie this Friday? How about Bratz? That seems good." Morgan asked.

"Well, umm… I don't know about Bratz. How about something else?"

"But I wanted to see Bratz!!!!!!!!" Morgan said as she busted into tears.

"Well, okay. Whatever. I have nothing better to do this weekend. I mean, uhh… I'd love to, Morgan."

"Great! I'll meet you at the Mariott on Friday. Bring me money and candy and an embarrassing teddy bear."

"Umm, ok… I'm not going to even ask."

"Please????" Morgan asked while attempting to do the puppy dog eyes.

"I don't know. Isn't that asking a bit much?"

"Please?????? Pretty please with a cherry on top??"

"…"

"Do it or I'll break your legs, honey buns."

"Okay. Okay. I will. Sheesh."

"Thanks." Morgan said and skipped to her next class.

Then Hannah Montana walked in very confused and sang "Everybody Has Those Days."


	2. At The Movies

**A/N: Enjoy.**

Morgan Kank was going to the movies with Phillip to see Bratz, which she wanted to see so desperately that she cried. She was wearing jeans and an ugly tank top with a bra that was obviously too big for her. She was waiting outside of the Mariott for Phillip. "Oh where, oh where, can my little Phillip be?" She wondered.

Just then she saw Kevin Brand with his weird afro- wannabe hair. "Ooh, I love Kevin's do. What should I do? Phillip where are you? I hardly miss you. Look at my new DC shoes. I'm hungry and I'm gonna get food." She thought to herself.

Just then she ran to Kevin and nearly tackled him.

"Hey you with the fro." She said to Kevin.

"Yes??" He asked suspiciously.

"Buy me some food. Now!" She demanded

"But, I don't want to. Who are you? Do I know you?" He said.

"You- you don't know me?" She asked

-She started crying-

"Why???!?!?!?!?? Why I it always me??? I just wanted some food! And he doesn't even know me!" She thought to herself

"Are- are you okay??? Why are you crying? Are you that hungry?"

"No, it's just that I've had a crush on you all year. And the only person I told was Isabelle. I can't take it anymore! I LOVE you!!!!" She screamed at him in his ear

"You scare me. Get away."

"How rude."

"Well, you do scare me. No go."

"Wanna make out?"

"No. Not really. Not with you."

"Why not??? Am I not pretty enough? I stare at myself in the mirror for five hours a day. I must be pretty!"

"Umm, it's just that creepy stalkers aren't my type."

"Wanna make out???"

"No! I already told you."

"You did?"

"Yea."

"Oh yeah, I remember now. You said I was too purty for you."

"Umm, yea. …Right."

"Oh yay Phillip is here."

"You're with Phillip?"

"Of course." She said. "Well, bye sexy."

She skipped over to Phillip.

"Phillip, why is "Danielle" here???" She asked

"Oh, I'm sorry. Well this is awkward… Umm, well I'm with Danielle now."

"But, you promised me money, candy, and a teddy bear! You jerk."

"Yea I'm s- s- sorry about that."

"Oh, Phillip, I love it when you stutter." Danielle said

"You jerk! I'm never gonna prank call you again! Ever!"

-She stomped away-

Morgan bought tickets for Bratz and was planning on just watching the movie herself. Then she saw Kevin sitting down by himself in the theater. She ran up to him and sat in his lap.

"Hey Kevin."

"Hi Morgan… why are you so close to me??"

"I don't know. Maybe because I love you…"

-She leaned in closer-

**A/N: Sorry for the cliffhanger!!!!**

Oh and then Hannah Montana, Lilly, and Oliver walked into the theatre an sang "Nobody's Perfect" while doing handstands.


	3. Dun dun dun

-She leaned in closer to Kevin-

"I love you so much! I've had the biggest crush on you and your ugly/sexy fro all year. I've made scrap books full of your tissues, pencil shavings, and photos of you that I took from outside your bedroom window. I have my very own fan club dedicated to you. However, I am the only member. But, that doesn't matter. You're still sexy to me baby. Now kiss me."

"No."

"Why?!?!?!?!???? I love you!"

"No!"

"But, I love you more than I've ever loved anyone!"

"What's your point?"

"You are the most beautiful th----"

"What???" Kevin inquired

"Shut up Bratz is on."

"Umm, okay…"

"This movie sucks. The movie has actual actors in it! I thought it was going to have the dolls moving around and talking. Like what happens when I play with my Brat dolls before I go to bed every night."

"Are you serious??"

"Yes! I am very disappointed!"

"Are- are you crying… again?"

"Yes. I had such high hopes for the movie."

"Umm… well, I'm just gonna go now…"

"NO!!!!! DON'T LEAVE. I LOVE YOU!!!!!"

-Kevin runs away-

-Morgan chases him-

-Kevin runs out to the Raley's parking lot-

-Morgan hunts him down-

"Wh- what do you want from me???" Kevin asked in fear

"You! All I've ever wanted was you! Now come here and give me a kiss"

"NO!! Aaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!!!!!" Kevin screamed

-Morgan cornered Kevin in a dark alley-

"Now come here, my precious." Morgan says creeping in on Kevin

"No! No. Anything but this."

"I've had dreams of you and me, sexy."

"And I've had nightmares of you! Please go away."

"I love you, Kevin."

"I love you too, Morgan."

"Really?!?!?!???" Morgan asked in a high- pitched voice

"Yes. Very much so."

"Really really??"

"No. Not really. Go away."

"Never."

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!! SAVE ME!!! SOMEBODY SAVE ME!!!" screamed Kevin

Just then, the walls of the dark alley began to shake. A big tank crashed through the wall.

Hannah Montana opened the door on the tank, walked out and began singing. Just then Phillip came out of the tank too. He pushed Hannah out of the way and yelled "Stutter Power!!! Here to save the day!!!!"

"My hero!" Kevin said

"Oh my god. He is so hott. He is so smexy, I could faint." Morgan said

-Morgan fainted-

When Morgan woke up she didn't know where she was. She looked around and didn't recognize anything. A voice came from beside her… "Hey baby, you awake?" She then realized she was in Phillip's bed…

-TO BE CONTINUD-

**A/N: Sorry Morgan, but you asked me to continue the story… you had it coming.**


	4. At Phillip's house

"Why am I here???" Morgan asked

"Yea. Why is she here?" Said another voice from in the bed.

"Who was that?" Morgan asked

"It's Danielle." Phillip answered

"What??"

"Yea. He's a little bit cranky. He doesn't like you."

"Why not? I love him. I mean, uh.. he's okay, I guess."

"Anyways, why am I here??"

"You don't remember?"

"No I don't. Did we----?"

"Yes we did." Phillip said with a grin

"Unfortunately…" Danielle said

"What time is it?" Morgan asked

"I don't know, sexy." Answered Phillip

"What time is it?!?!?!?!?!?!??" Morgan asked again

"He doesn't know. Now shut up." Danielle said

"Get back under the covers, grumpy. I don't know what time it is, sweetie pie ugly face." Phillip replied

"WHAT IS THE FCKING TIME?!?!?!?!?! DARN IT!!!!!!"

"1:30pm" Phillip said. "Why?"

"OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! TURN ON THE TV! NOW!"

"What channel sexy?"

"Just give me the remote!!"

-Phillip hands her the remote-

"Yes!!!!! It's on! A new episode! I've never missed one episode of Hannah Montana. I love Hannah Montana. Shut up so I can listen."

"Ummm…" said Danielle

"Don't ask." Phillip warned. "It can get scary…"

"Everybody has those days! Everbody gets that way! Because nobody' perfect. It isn't worth it! Again and again…" Morgan sang

"I can't take it. She has such a bad voice!!" Danielle said

-All the windows and mirrors break-

-Morgan keeps on singing-

"AAAAAH!!!!" Danielle said as he jumped out of the window.

"You m- monster!" Phillip said

-He turned off the tv-

-Morgan grabs a knife-

"TURN THE TV BACK ON OR ELSE" Morgan yelled

"Okay okay."

"It's over. I'm okay now."

"Are you really?"

"Yea."

"Okay good, because you are psychotic."

"I know."

"…"

"Hey, where's Danielle?"

"You killed him."

"I did! Hmmm… it was about time someone did."

"How horrible. You MONSTER!!!"

"Yup that's me."

-Morgan walks turns to Phillip-

"You know what I'm in the mood for, Phillip?"

"No. What?"

-Morgan turned off the lights-


End file.
